


The Melodies of Our Memories

by Yurika_Schiffer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (basically it's just them having lived together for a few years), Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, TsukkiKage Week, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had learned rather quickly that an effective way to calm them both was to listen to music. Sharing it only made it better.</p><p>____<br/>Written for Day 3 of <a href="http://tsukkikageweek.tumblr.com/">TsukkiKage week</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Melodies of Our Memories

Kei sat on the couch next to Tobio, making him jump slightly. Kei snorted but didn't say anything, choosing to lean on Tobio's side instead. The other boy was reading the latest issue of _Volleyball Monthly_ , quietly flipping through the pages, sometimes making a face at one player or the other. This month's issue featured a double page about Oikawa and Tobio had been studying it carefully since he had reached those pages. Kei let out a chuckle as he heard Tobio grunt and it didn't take him long to find which line his boyfriend had read. Oikawa's motto had always been and would apparently always be ' _If you're going to hit it, hit it until it breaks'_ \- and that still drove Tobio crazy. _You'd think a player as great as him would have a few lines to say every time to inspire people but he always says the same,_ Tobio had complained once.

Kei took out his music player and his earbuds. He had bought them after the two of them had started dating, six years ago. It was easier to share the music he was listening to, which he had discovered was something Tobio appreciated. It was rare for the other to tell Kei the songs he listened to sucked. They had learned rather quickly that an effective way to calm them both was to listen to music. Sharing it only made it better.

He puts one of the earbud in his ear and flipped through the playlist he had prepared. No shuffle today. His lips quirked upward when he read the title of the last song.

Six years of dating help understand the other a lot. They also allow to create and share memories, a lot of them. They hadn't been together every day, or every month– every year, even. Kei had gone a year abroad for his studies. But they had lasted.

Everything had been a bit hard at first, when they started dating, when they had to part for months, when they got back together and started living together. But they had made it so far. There had been a few fights – some had been easily forgotten, other were still in the back of their minds – but they never gave up. They were both too stubborn to give up, anyway.

Kei smiled. In six years, they had had time to learn how to read each other. Their respective stubborness had been the hardest to read. It used to hide a lot of things that they had not been willing to share at first. But they had done it anyway.

He held out the second earbud to Tobio, who took it mostly as a reflex rather than actually thinking about taking it. Once the device was placed in his ear, he looked at Kei, a silent question in his eyes.  _Where's the music?_

“I want to play a game, if you don't mind.” Kei answered.

“? What do you mean?”

“Do you know what a blind test is?”

“... no?” Tobio narrowed his eyes at him. Kei smirked.

“I should have known. Let me explain. I'll put music on, and you have to find the title and the artist. Or at least one of them. But I know you don't always remember those, so I'll add a rule: you can tell me what it reminds you of.”

“Okay? Don't whine if I don't answer what you want though...”

“I'm sure you won't disappoint me, Tobio.” Kei smiled and grabbed Tobio's hand, leaving a kiss on its back.

Tobio put down his magazine, deciding to take the game seriously. He wasn't exactly sure what Kei expected but a game was a game, and he still didn't like losing.

The first song started playing. Tobio's eyes widened as he instantly recognize the song. He looked at Kei.

“Isn't that, uh, Ronan Kea-something? It was your favorite song in high school.”

“Good guess, Ronan Keating, 'When you say nothing at all'. And it still is.” Kei kissed the back of Tobio's hand again. Tobio let his head rest against Kei's. “Can you even understand a thing of what he's singing or does your English still suck?” he snorted.

Tobio gave him a nudge, huffing. “I can understand most of the words now, stop making fun of me.”

They listened to the song until the end. The next song started playing. It took a little more time for Tobio to recognize it, but he still remembered it.

“I know this one.”

“I know you do.”

“I can't remember who's singing. Or the title, ugh.”

“I told you, you can also just tell me what it reminds you of.” Kei hummed.

“What it reminds me of? Hmm...” Kei let out a laugh when he looked up to see Tobio's concentrated face. He smiled fondly when an air of realization fell upon the other's face. “Didn't you play that one the second time I went to your home after we started dating?”

“I did.”

“You made me translate the lyrics, saying something like 'it'll help you with English'.”

“Well, didn't it?”

“... Kind of. Pfft. What's the name again?”

“'Art of Love', by Guy Sebastian and Jordin Sparks. Do you remember what the lyrics mean?”

“... yeah.”

Kei sat up enough to kiss Tobio's cheek. It made Tobio smile – though he tried to hide it. Kei slid his arm behind Tobio's back and side-hugged him.

“We've gotten a lot better at that, haven't we? _The art of love._ ” Kei hummed. Tobio nodded and rested his head against Kei's again.

The song finished and another started playing. They listened to the whole playlist Kei had prepared. It hadn't taken long for Kageyama to understand that every song had been chosen because it meant something – not the lyrics, but the context in which Tobio had listened to it with Kei for the first time.

From their first kiss – which had only happened two months after they had started dating – to the last time they listened to new songs together. All those that had been there to mark the important moments in their lives.

Tobio wasn't trying to hide his smile anymore, though it was still a little crooked, when the second to last song was fading off, light and happy melody still warming his heart.

Kei closed his eyes as the first seconds of the audio file started, still silent. He breathed deeply and waited.

Tobio was about to ask why no music was playing when the first notes came. His voice got lost in the inhale he took as he recognized the melody.

He turned to Kei – who expected this, apparently, because he didn't fell from his leaning position – with wide eyes. The orchestra played its harmony, unaware of his astonishment. Tobio's heart beat faster and he tried to find Kei's eyes – but Kei was biting his lip and looking away.

“Is... Isn't that...? the song they play in weddings? Why would you have this in...?”

Kei breathed deeply – trying to calm his own heart's erratic beatings. “Well. Maybe I want it to be, like. The next song we listen together on an important day for us. No, not maybe. I want it to be that.”

“Y-you...”

“Okay, I'm not going to kneel in front of you because that would make it even more awkward for both of us, so I hope you don't mind if I just...” Kei reached out for his left pocket and took out the ring he had kept close to him the whole time. He grabbed Tobio's left hand. “... do you want the very sappy speech or is just asking the question okay?”

Tobio blinked, mouth hanging open. Kei snorted and looked down a moment, before looking at Tobio's in the eyes. _I'm gonna take that as a 'I want the whole speech', then_ , he thought.

“We've been together for six years already. We started the coupley stuff pretty late, because neither of us is good with that anyway. We have lived a lot of things together, and gone through a lot of shit as well. But, for a reason I don't really care about to be honest, we still stuck together. Even when I was in England, even when you went all across Japan for your competitions. We managed to get through all of that without breaking. Those moments were hard to live, they still kind of hurt when I think back about them. But what I cherish the most are the moments like today, where we can just _be_. The moments when, with or without words, we can be ourselves naturally, and enjoy each other's warmth. And you know better than anyone that I really need that warmth.” That made Tobio snort, and Kei grinned. “That's why... I want to ask you. Will you marry me?”

Tobio would blame the tears in his eyes as an effect of the song later, but for now, he just nodded and sniffed, letting a “yeah” out in a shaky breath. That was enough for Kei.

He put the ring around Tobio's finger. Tobio didn't take time to look at it before throwing himself at Kei for what seemed to be the tightest hug they ever shared.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Could it get even more tooth-rotting? Probably :'D  
> Special thanks to:  
> \- some French TV show that played the Wedding March and gave me the idea  
> \- [spotthetitan](http://spotthetitan.tumblr.com/), who gave me a few songs that are perfect for tkkg :'D  
> \- [whiskerin](http://whiskerin.tumblr.com/), who read the stuff first and gave me her opinion %D


End file.
